List of Minor Characters (EvoBlaze)
Currently minor characters in the EvoBlaze (Series), they may have only had a few appearances and have little influence on the current storyline, or very few information is known about them currently. If available, visit their pages for more information. Tf the characters listed become significantly important, they will be removed from the list. Novus Orbis Sequentia Control Sequence *Exitius - Exitius is a member of the NOS. He frequents the World Order Council and seems to know the previous leader of the Sequence Intelligence Agency. He spoke with Miwa during Verse 1's ending. *Nier - The current leader of the Council, he keeps them together and tries to maintain a fair system of Order but he’s overshadowed often by the desires of the Overseers themselves. First seen in Verse 2. *The “Overseers” - Little is known about these five individuals, they reside in the Novus Orbis Sequentia and have some connection to the overall system of the NOS. *Ignato - Ignato works under Faulhier, she holds a modified Ars Armagus, and lives to please her superiors. She is seen in Verse 2, and hunts after Hiro Yokai on the SIA’s orders. She's first seen in Verse 2. *Faulhier - Faulheir participated in chasing after Nex when he was a child, and is in actuality part of the Sequence Intelligence Agency as one of their Destroyers. He’s seen to be alive still in Verse 2, making a cameo, and gives Ignato her orders prior to her arrival in Kagutsuchi. Liberation Sector Control Sequence *The Leader of Sector 51 - Sector 51’s leader was first mentioned by Byakai Torayuki and Nicaiah Metake in Verse 1, said to be the once close friend of Byakai’s father. His identity is so far unknown. *Ange - Ange is a member of the Liberation Sector and helped take care of Komyo. She also met Nex in the 5th Arc of Rebellion Sequence, Savior of Promise. *Cassis - One of the four lords in Sector 51 who guides the Liberation Sector. He's the superior to Katsuya. Independent Control Sequence *Rau - Rau was an ally to Imyo’s cause, he sheltered Nex when he first came to Kagutsuchi but this action would eventually lead into his demise by Akuhei’s hand. First appeared in Verse 1. *The Grimoire’s Sentience - The BlazBlue’s power which ‘speaks’ to Nex at times and resides in the Boundary. *Nezoku - An Ex-scientist from the Novis Orbis Sequentia. He was exiled for his research and is currently in hiding. First appears in Verse 2. *Elis - Elis is an individual who was injured by the Seithr Beings assault on the block in Kagutsuchi where Nezoku was last seen. She was seen to be heavily wounded but was taken into the care of Red Thunder’s Mujihi Mazio. *Yurei - A wolf who is loyal to the Alucard heir Legna Alucard. She’s stayed by her side and protected the castle. Is very distrusting of anyone except Legna. *Kondra - Kondra is an individual who is the appointed bodyguard of Stella, for what reasons are unknown. He appears in Verse 2, Episode 24. *Stella - Stella has a connection to Nex and Siegfried’s past, and is currently being protected by Kondra, little is known about the pair. She appears in Verse 2, Episode 24. *Cora LeClair *Played by: MegaSonic55 *Luna *Played by: MegaSonic55 Illegal Forces *Malis - Malis appears in Verse 2, offering Sylar a partnership to gain information about the conflict going on in Kagutsuchi, which he swiftly turned down. He appears to have some influence over the Seithr Beings, as they don’t attack him. He appears in Verse 2. Navigation Category:Control Sequence Character Category:EvoBlaze Category:Purity and Sin Characters Category:Primordial Awakenings Characters Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Rebellion Sequence Characters Category:Control Sequence